The objectives of this research involved the study of conformation aspects of nucleic acids so as to understand their interactions with biological systems such as protein, drugs, or other nucleic acids. Also, structures of antitumor agents or analogues as well as antibiotics are of interest to our program. The techniques used for detailed structure analysis involve single crystal x-ray diffraction. Solution studies involve NMR. Transfer RNA, meso-ionic substances, and formycin, conformycin type of antibiotic-antitumor substances are to be investigated.